Evilstuck
by IramTenebrae
Summary: En Alternia existe un objeto tan poderoso que es capaz de darle al troll que lo posea el control total sobre el planeta. Un "malvado" y su moirail retrasada van a buscarlo, aunque los están siguiendo una "caballera" fallida, una codiciosa troll sin suerte, un científico loco pervertido y otro sujeto que seguro es igual de subnormal. ¿Qué rayos está pasando? (Advertencia: OC's)
1. Zaacry Onikok

**Hola!**

**Advertencias: Lenguaje fuerte, gore y OC's. **

**Disclaimer: Mi nombre no es Andrew Hussie así que el universo no es mío. Los OC'S son lo único mío, a medias(?)**

**Summary: Los sangre alta se han equivocado respecto a su orden en la casta de sangre, ¡está todo al revés! Un mutante quiere demostrar su punto de vista, así sea aplastando los ajenos en una batalla contra los sangre alta que tiene un único objetivo: El dominio de Alternia. **

**Nota: Los sucesos de esta historia toman lugar antes de Sburb y de la generación de trolls que conocemos. Lamentablemente no aparecerán en el fic. **

* * *

><p>Un personaje No-Canon se encuentra en su respirobloque. Da la casualidad de que hoy ha despertado en su séptimo día del retorcimiento. ¡Y aunque hace siete ciclos solares que vive, aún no se le ha puesto un nombre!<p>

¿Cuál será el nombre de este pequeño personaje no canon?

**Insertar nombre. **

IDIOTA LORDPENE

Buen intento, sabelotodo.

**Volver a intentarlo. **

Tu nombre es ZAACRY ONIKOK. Hoy se cumple exitosamente tu SÉPTIMO CICLO SOLAR. Como todo personaje que se precie, tienes una amplia variedad de INTERESES, pero una variedad mucho más amplia de DISGUSTOS. Pero para eso habrá momento para hablar en el futuro, o sea nunca. A decir verdad, a nadie le importa, sólo eres un personaje creado por una mente EXTRAÑAMENTE INESTABLE para fines realmente perturbadores.

Eres un ORGULLOSO MUTANTE, pero lamentablemente no puedes dejar que la OTRA CHUSMA lo sepa. Y con OTRA CHUSMA, te refieres a tus amigos de sangre supuestamente superior. Pero bueno, supones que SÓLO PORQUE TE CAEN MEDIANAMENTE BIEN dejarás a algunos con vida. Ah, claro, ¿mencioné que serás el próximo gobernante de Alternia?

Tienes IDEALES REALMENTE EXTRAÑOS, los cuales dictan la SUPREMACÍA DE LOS SANGRE MUTANTE sobre toda LA OTRA CHUSMA AÚN MÁS CHUSMA QUE TUS AMIGOS. Pero dejemos esas cosas que no importan, de todos modos sólo perdemos el tiempo.

¿Qué harás ahora?

** Hacer algo malvado.**

No puedes hacer algo malvado, no sin antes portar tu EXTRAVAGANTE ATUENDO DE VILLANÍAS. Oh, sí, esa capa digna de cualquier malvado que se precie. Eres un genio del mal, debes lucir como tal. De lo contrario no eres un peligro social, sólo eres un pedazo de mierda haciendo el ridículo. ¿Verdad que no eres un pedazo de mierda? ¡Demuéstralo!

** Demostrarlo. **

Sí, así está mucho mejor. Luces como todo un genio del mal. Cualquier troll normal te vería extrañado y te llamaría "Puto friki". ¡Pero no te importa en lo absoluto! Sabes que algún día los gobernarás a todos y podrás aplastar sus patéticas cabezas mientras inútilmente suplican por sus vidas. La maldad pura.

Últimamente no has dormido del todo bien, ¡no puedes dormir tranquilo sin haber hecho una maldad en el día! Y claro, ahora mismo necesitas maldades. Hoy será el gran día donde harás que suceda. Después de todo, es tu día del retorcimiento, es como una señal divina de que hoy será.

** Hacer que suceda. **

Lamentablemente no haces que suceda. Aún no puede suceder. Necesitas una ESTÚPIDAMENTE AMPLIA GAMA de objetos que son absoluta y totalmente INÚTILES. Aunque tampoco es como que tienes algo realmente útil como algún sistema raro que te permita guardar objetos que tus brazos no aguantarían con una extrema facilidad. Claro, no es como que llegase a existir eso y puedas "captchalogar" todo lo que necesites.

Ahora, ¿qué es lo que necesitas? ¡Todo lo indispensable para la maldad! Veamos...

** Tomar lo indispensable. **

Explosivos, dulces robados de pequeños Grubs, gatos mojados que arrojar a los incautos, plumas con las cuales rayar los rostros de inocentes troll que toman la siesta, revistas con sugerentes fotos de cubetas que poner bajo los recuperacoon ajenos, archivos secretos que deberían ser celosamente guardados pero que como idiota ahí los tienes en la mano...

Listo, tienes una gran montaña de objetos sobre tus brazos que te impiden cualquier operación malévola.

Esto es estúpido.

* * *

><p>Listo, ¿eso querías? Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Todos los objetos que habías acumulado en montaña sobre tus brazos se han caido. Ahora estás lleno de pegajosos dulces, los gatos te han atacado y no tuvieron piedad de tu cara, los marcadores están por todo el suelo y las revistas han violentado sexualmente tus ojos.<p>

Quizás en realidad eres un pedazo de mierda.

Con algo de vergüenza limpias el desastre que has hecho, antes de que tu lusus lo vea y como buen lusus te de un buen sermón de por qué no debes ser tan idiota. Ojalá lo escucharas más seguido. Lamentablemente te pones a pensar que un malvado genio no debe escuchar a la autoridad y ahí todo se fue al carajo. Una vez que terminas con esto te pones a pensar en que realmente no necesitas tantas estupideces para causar caos en Alternia. Seguro los grandes tiranos de la historia no necesitaron gatos mojados para llegar hasta donde llegaron.

* * *

><p>Bueno, te has deshecho del desastre. Pero, ¿ahora qué? ¿En dónde está tu plan, genio del mal?<p>

Te pones a pensar profundamente sobre alguna maldad que no requiera cantidades exageradísimas de objetos inútiles que cargar. Quizás ser inteligente sería una excelente parte del plan. Lamentablemente para tu integridad física te llegó una excelente idea.

** Revisar archivos que deberían ser celosamente guardados. **

Ajá, ahí está ese hijo de puta,.

Llevas investigándolo casi por seis meses, tu plan no puede fallar. Es a prueba de imbéciles como tú. Digo, es un plan con explosivos. Es imposible que los explosivos fallen. Los explosivos son tus amigos, jamás te traicionarían. Bueno, está bien, te han traicionado en múltiples ocasiones a lo largo de todos estos siete ciclos solares, ¡pero hoy no lo harán! Estás seguro, ni sabes por qué, pero estás seguro. Sobre este sujeto con cara de subnormal, tiene sangre índigo. Por lo tanto, se le considera errónamente "sangre alta". ¡Error, mis queridos amigos, error! Él no es un sangre alta, es sólo basura, ¿no es así, Zaacry? Esta basura en especial ha causado bastante daño a los que cree que son inferiores a él, con dolorosos experimentos y torturas a los cuales somete a inocentes troll. Por más malvado que seas, sabes que si interfieren con tu dominación mundial tendrás que hacer cosas que parecen casi heróicas. Además, no es como que tienes interés en antagonizar a tus hermanos sangre bajas.

Es hora de ir a derrotar sangre altas.

** Ir a derrotar sangre altas. **

Finalmente después de tanta estupidez logras salir de tu colmena y te diriges a la guarida del sangre alta. Ni te tomaste la molestia de conocer su nombre, aficiones y demás cosas sobre él. Te interesa que es un sangre alta, está dañando a tus hermanos sangre baja y que tiene una colmena altamente flamable.

Quizás después de esto estés un paso más cerca de dominar Alternia. ¡Quizás este sangre índigo sea una pieza clave para comenzar a derrotarlos a todos! No cabes en ti mismo de la emoción que sientes, es casi como una maldita... emoción de esas de puta madre.

** Ser el sangre índigo. **


	2. Scyenn Aernno

Ahora eres el sangre índigo. Luces igual o más subnormal que en la fotografía que tenía Zaacry.

** Insertar nombre. **

BABOSO NECESITADO

¿En serio? ¿La misma broma que hace rato? Se nota que estás aburrido.

** Volver a intentarlo. **

Tu nombre es SCYENN AERNNO y ya hace tiempo fue tu octavo ciclo solar. Ahora mismo estás en tu respirobloque que está atestadísimo de OBJETOS PUNZANTES con los cuales haces EXPERIMENTOS en indefensos pero sin valor sangre bajas. Te gusta la CIENCIA al grado de ser una OBSESIÓN INSANA. Hoy tu moirail ha hecho un buen trabajo trayéndote a una nueva troll sangre rojo oscuro con la cual realizar tus HORROROSOS experimentos. Pero no tenemos que saltar tan rápido a la acción, primero preséntate un poco.

Tienes una gran cantidad de INTERESES, como las películas de TERROR TAN ABSOLUTO QUE NO SE RECOMENDARÍAN A CARDÍACOS, los experimentos ESPECIALMENTE SÁDICOS y, como cualquier joven troll de tu edad y las revistas CON SUGERENTES FOTOGRAFÍAS DE CUBETAS. Aunque claro, están celosamente escondidas de los ojos de curiosos y de tu Lusus. Tienes una reputación que mantener, después de todo, tienes una mente prodigiosa que debe ser utilizada por el bien de la ciencia. No se lo digas a nadie, pero la verdad eres un depravado de mierda. ¡Pero eso no debe ser motivo para manchar un nombre tan elegante como el tuyo!

Vives en una colmena que parece un EDIFICIO DE INCONTABLES PISOS, y por fuera cualquiera pensaría que se encuentra abandonada. El sótano sirve como una especie de CALABOZO donde van tus CONEJILLOS DE INDIAS. Si tu moirail ha hecho un buen trabajo, ya debería de estar abajo junto a tu nuevo objeto de experimetación.

** Ir abajo. **

Esto va a ser bastante difícil. No es como si tuvieras alguna especie de elevador o algo así. Errores de diseño que el pequeño Scyenn de hace varios ciclos solares cometió. En fin, ahora debes matarte bajando escaleras. No hay otra opción, te pasa por haber sido un idiota. Ahora desciende mientras maldices al pequeño Scyenn del pasado. Anda, siéntete estúpido.

** Bajar mientras maldices al pequeño Scyenn del pasado. **

—Maldito... seas... Scyenn... del pasado... cuando te encuentre te disecaré —maldices mientras bajas escaleras, y escaleras, y más escaleras. Hay tantas escaleras que ni te percataste del sinsentido que dijiste. Las pulidas escaleras casi dejan ver tu reflejo, pues claramente no permitirías que tu casa esté sucia. Tienes un pequeño TRASTORNO OBSESIVO COMPULSIVO en cuanto a la limpieza de tu colmena, la de tu rostro, la de tus cuernos, la de tus genitales y acosas constantemente a tu Lusus para verificar que no se haya infectado de odiosos GÉRMENES. En fin, todo debe estar limpio.

** Perder la puta cabeza.**

Y AHÍ ESTÁ LA HIJA DE PUTA, AHÍ ESTÁ LA JODIDA MANCHA QUE TANTO BUSCABAS. En realidad nunca la habías visto, pero sabías que estaría ahí, volviendo imperfecta la limpieza de tu colmena. Anda, encárgate de ella, que aprenda la puta lección a base de patadas en su asquerosa existencia. Y con patadas nos referimos a PRODUCTOS QUÍMICOS ALTAMENTE PELIGROSOS pero eficientes contra este tipo de impurezas. Aunque a veces inhalar este tipo de químicos hace que ACTÚES DE FORMA REALMENTE EXTRAÑA. Cuando estás en este estado tiendes a alterar a tu moirail. Pero bueno, él se jode, que entre todas sus opciones pálidas te escogió a ti.

Perfecto, la mancha ha desaparecido. Lamentablemente también te sientes demasiado mareado y tus pensamientos comienzan a fluir de forma bastante errática. De hecho, es aquí cuando sientes que quizás deberías usar químicos menos potentes para limpiar tu casa. Pero luego ves otro rastro de suciedad y esas ideas locas de usar menos químicos se borran de tu mente como... manchas ante químicos potentes.

**Tener pensamientos extraños.**

De nuevo en tu mente se dibujan extrañas imágenes que involucran cosas que harían que cualquier dama o caballero soltara una gran bofetada al grito de "¡Pervertido!" y saliera corriendo por el bien de su decencia. Sí, si alguien te viera en este, tu lamentable y depravado estado, seguramente sería como para tomar una fotografía a su rostro y colgarla en la pared junto a la inscripción "Monumento al terror".

** Dejar de perder tiempo e ir abajo de una puta vez. **

Hasta ahora todo ha sido una enorme pérdida de tiempo. Ya podrías estar sacando algo interesante de aquella troll. ¡Quizás ya estarías disecándola para tu colección! O al menos ya le habrías arrancado sus cuernos. Sí, eso hubiese estado bien. Lamentablemente desperdiciaste ese tiempo en manchas desastrosas y en contaminar tu mente de químicos que hacen cosas raras en tu cabeza.

Tu falta de coordinación ha hecho que te caigas de las escaleras y te das muchos golpes en la cabeza, dejándote todavía más baboso de lo que ya estabas. Finalmente llegas abajo, con la mente algo revuelta y a saber qué cosas insanas están pasando por tu inestable cabeza. Y sí, ahí está tu moirail con la prisionera sangre baja. Tu moirail lleva una mano a la frente ante lo que estaba viendo y la prisionera sólo no daba crédito a sus ojos. Resulta una vergüenza saber que alguien como tú es quien la mantiene cautiva.

** Ser tu asustado moirail. **


End file.
